leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vel'Koz/Development
First Contact By sixtwo First Contact has come to Runeterra. Witness the first moments as he makes his way to the Fields of Justice. Vel'Koz, the Eye of the Void, revealed By sixtwo Vel'Koz, the Eye of the Void, revealed The Void is preparing to spill forth its latest monstrosity: . A terrifying being created for the sole purpose of learning, Vel'Koz absorbs and accrues understanding through a multitude of tests and scans. Unfortunately, those very tests, while extremely productive for Vel'Koz, have a tendency to his subjects. ;Abilities I= ;Organic Deconstruction Vel'Koz's abilities Deconstruct those they strike. After being hit three times by his abilities, minions, monsters and enemy champions are Deconstructed and suffer . Enemies lose their Deconstruction stacks by avoiding Vel'Koz's attacks for a short while. |-|Q= ;Plasma Fission Vel'Koz fires a plasma bolt that and damages the first enemy struck. Once Plasma Fission hits, reaches its maximum range or is reactivated a second time, the bolt splits at a 90 degree angle. The split bolts deal the same damage and apply the same . |-|W= ;Void Rift Vel'Koz sends out a straight line blast that tears open a temporary rift to the Void before exploding. Both the initial tear and the delayed explosion damage apply stacks to caught enemies. |-|E= ;Tectonic Disruption After a brief delay Vel'Koz disrupts a nearby area, damaging and all enemies caught into the air. Enemies hit that are close to Vel'Koz are also back slightly. |-|R= ;Lifeform Disintegration Ray Vel'Koz channels a ray of infinite energy that follows the cursor for a brief while, damaging, , and all enemies in range. ;Gameplay Vel'Koz is a ranged mage born to blast out overwhelming damage over sustained fights. With long-range harass available from the start of the game, Vel'Koz is a fragile but threatening early presence who relies on his teammates' protection to bring his full force to bear come late game. ;Mid lane Vel'Koz is a creature of raw power, not speed, and as such carries out his finest research on the mid lane of Summoner's Rift. The towers here are placed closer together, giving the Eye of the Void less distance to travel when enemy junglers dare get between him and his . A short autoattack range means Vel'Koz is often in the thick of the fighting, but he has the necessary tools in his abilities to dissuade his lane opponent from engaging. Enemy midlaners within their own minion waves are vulnerable to poke through , while opponents caught in the open make easy targets for . Using abilities frequently benefits Vel'Koz: fully stacking against his opposing laner deals substantial true damage, forcing his counterpart to choose between moving in to secure minion gold or retreating until their stacks have dissipated. Aggressive enemies risk a quick death once Vel'Koz catches them with further rounds of followed by , while those that flee are still subject to considerable ranged harass. With clever aiming and timing of 's second cast, Vel'Koz can both steer his ability around enemy minions and gain additional range through geometric finesse. Vel'Koz becomes an entirely different beast once he gains access to . His deals devastating amounts of damage to all enemies caught, but its long channel time and slow turn speed makes initial positioning absolutely paramount. Because of this, Vel'Koz does best bringing his to bear following a few successful rounds of poke, after his opponents are sufficiently researched with and wounded enough to keep their distance. Even the minion cover often granted by distance is ignored by 's absolute power, which fully affects all enemies within its substantial range. ;Teamfights As teams start skirmishing around Summoner's Rift, Vel'Koz is safest positioning himself within or behind his allies, harassing his enemies with repeated casts of and . When caught in unfavorable positions, Vel'Koz fires off while retreating to kite his pursuers and positions in choke points to dissuade enemies from following further. In favorable situations, Vel'Koz uses the same ability to separate his subject from its pack before unleashing and to quickly catch and dispatch them. In full-scale teamfights, Vel'Koz again works best from the back line, tossing out damage and crowd control with as he builds stacks on his enemies. Allied protection is key here as enemy bruisers, once they get to Vel'Koz, make short work of the tentacled glass cannon. Still, Vel'Koz has a few tricks of his own to ensure his safety: makes for an excellent kiting tool, while the combined knock back and knock up from allows Vel'Koz to reposition away from danger. Finally, once enough enemies are primed from his harass, once his team has set up a safe area for Vel'Koz to channel in, the Eye of the Void unleashes to melt through the massed enemy ranks and leave his foes staggering under sheer, overwhelming damage. The Glorious Evolution of Battlecast Vel'Koz By The Glorious Evolution of Battlecast Vel'Koz Username: Creator Password: ************* Subject: BC.Infiltrator Accessing BC.INFILTRATOR.v3.log2.25 suspends itself in mid-air with no apparent wings or jet propulsion. and other Void armaments show Battlecast potential. Subject demonstrates high levels of intelligence, but will be bent to my will. Replacing the organic carapace of Void creatures is quotidian science for me, but the shift to gunmetal and red armor never fails to please my inner aesthete. The creature's intelligence quotient has been retained, but restrained. The creature only interprets data in terms of . Any other form of expression has been disabled. I reverse-engineered its armaments, significantly upgrading them to and . The Infiltrator's first field test will be to recon a Resistance cell, collect information on the wider network of Resistance members and dispose of the camp's troublesome leader. Upgraded, evolved, and mine, will not fail me. Mid-Season Magic is the monster of choice when you need long-range poke damage or... Melt their frontline, then obliterate their backline. Mid-Season Magic I= ;Organic Deconstruction Vel'Koz's spells build Organic Deconstruction stacks on enemies. The third spell hit consumes the stacks and deals . This with level and . |-|Q= ;Plasma Fission Vel'Koz shoots a bolt of plasma that splits in two on reactivation or upon hitting an enemy. The bolt and deals on hit. Plasma Fission if it kills a unit, and the target indicator now only displays for Vel'Koz. |-|W= ;Void Rift Vel'Koz opens a rift to the void that deals an initial burst of , then explodes for a second burst of damage after a delay. |-|E= ;Tectonic Disruption Vel'Koz causes an area to explode, up enemies, and close enemies slightly away. |-|R= ;Lifeform Disintegration Ray Vel'Koz unleashes a channeled beam that follows the cursor for seconds that deals damage and enemies. All enemies that are become researched. Lifeform Disintegration Ray deals to researched champions, but no longer enemies. Media Music= ;Related Music VEL'KOZ Base Soundtrack| BATTLECAST VEL'KOZ Soundtrack| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends - Battlecast Vel'Koz| |-|Gallery= Velkoz concept.jpg|Vel'Koz Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Velkoz Battlecast concept.jpg|Battlecast Vel'Koz Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Velkoz Battlecast model.jpg|Battlecast Velkoz model (by Riot Artist Edgar Monteon) Velkoz Archlight concept.jpg|Arclight Vel'Koz Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny Koda) Category:Champion development Category:Vel'Koz